In The Morning
by xxxAnneMerridewxxx
Summary: Ralph is feeling down and he spends the night with his best friend, Piggy. But what will happen when a bottle or so of wine is added into the equation? RalphXPiggy and hints at RalphXJack


"Why did I even go out with him? I knew all along that he was going to hurt me, and he did." Ralph told Piggy bitterly.

Ralph and Piggy were sitting in Ralph's attic bedroom, in the early evening. Both boys were seventeen.

"I bet he never even cared about me." Ralph hung his head.

"I'm sure he did care about you. You wouldn't have been together for five whole months if he didn't." Piggy replied calmly.

"A waste of five months of my life…" Ralph mumbled. Piggy sighed.

"Tell you what? Why don't I go and get the wine and we will forget about Jack Merridew for a whole night. How about that?"

"Its half past seven… What kind of sad people drink at half seven?"

"I don't see what's wrong with half seven… But okay, if you don't wanna start yet-"

"Just go get it!" Ralph chuckled. Piggy grinned. This was the first time Ralph had cracked a smile in about half an hour.

Piggy walked down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. Ralph had a much bigger house compared to his own and going up and down these stairs was starting to trigger his asthma. He grabbed the two bottles of wine and returned back up to Ralph's room.

Piggy poured them each a glass. Ralph instantly took a big gulp, then recoiled at the strong taste.

"This is nasty!" Ralph spluttered.

"Haven't you ever drunk wine before?" asked Piggy, taking a measured sip of his own. He felt a shiver as he was reunited with his Dutch courage.

"I think I had some a few years ago… Didn't taste like this though."

"Well this stuff is pretty strong. We'll be pretty sozzled soon enough."

"I've never been properly drunk before." Ralph said excitedly.

"Wait, what? Well make sure you aren't sick!"

"Don't worry, I wont!"

—©—

One bottle of wine later, both boys were on the floor, slumped against the bed.

"Okay, I have one." Piggy giggled. "If you could bring five people to an island with you, who would they be?"

"Hmmm… I'd bring you of course. Cos I love you, Piggy."

"I love you too, Ralph!" Piggy blew a kiss and Ralph caught it, giggling insanely.

"I wouldn't bring Jack, that's for sure!"

"He'd probably take his opportunity and just kill me."

"Don't even joke about shit like that. I know Roger would kill somebody. I got to know him a bit when me and Jack were dating. He's bad people."

"Why? What does he do?" asked Piggy in wide-eyed fascination.

"Well…" Ralph left a pause for suspense and he got close to Piggy's face and began to whisper. "You know that kid that used to live at the end of your road?"

"The one we used to make fun of because of that mark on his face?"

"Yeah, that one. Well apparently, the reason he left was because Roger pushed him down a flight of stairs and he was left paralyzed."

"That's awful! Why'd he do it?"

"No reason at all."

"I feel so bad for making fun of him now." Piggy's eyes began to well up. "Ralph, pass me the bottle."

"You're drunk enough, this was a huge bottle we drank." Ralph stumbled over his slurred words.

"Ralph. Give me. The freakin. Bottle."

"Noooo! It'll be bad for your ass-mar!" Ralph laughed hysterically.

Piggy launched himself at Ralph and grabbed his shoulders, trying to move him out the way of the unopened bottle. Ralph stayed put and had a weird look on his face.

This was when Piggy noticed how close his face was to Ralph's. Neither of them moved, they just looked into each other's eyes for a minute. With the alcohol in his system, Piggy found it easy to express himself.

"Are you thinking what I am?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so." And with that, they pressed their lips hard together.

Ralph had surprisingly soft lips and they seemed to fit with Piggy's perfectly. They hugged each other tightly, as if they didn't want the other to disappear. Piggy stroked Ralph's soft blonde hair and they slipped into a lying down position on the floor.

Ralph rolled on top of Piggy and continued to kiss him passionately. Piggy ran his hands up and down Ralph's beautiful form. Their lips separated and they looked fondly into each other's faces.

"I've always had a crush on you, Ralph." Piggy said, stroking Ralph's cheek lovingly.

"Aw, Piggy, I don't know how I never saw that you were right here all along."

Piggy could do nothing but kiss Ralph again. He pressed his lips down on Ralph's and they could hear nothing but the sound of their lips merging. Ralph parted his lips and Piggy felt his soft wet tongue enter his mouth. Piggy greeted it with his own and they explored each other's mouths.

Suddenly Ralph pulled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Piggy nervously.

"Sorry. Having my eyes closed is making me feel dizzy." he sat back, clutching his head. Piggy chuckled with relief.

"Come on, we'll go to bed." They crawled up onto Ralph's double bed and lay there for hours until they fell asleep.

—©—

Piggy woke up first the next morning. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked and so was Ralph. Now that he was sober, he felt nothing but awkward. He regretted nothing, except that he had discarded his clothes and didn't know where.

Ralph began to stir beside him. Piggy rolled over as he felt awkward. Did Ralph still like him sober? It was doubtful.

A few hours later, both boys sat up and looked around. Ralph broke the silence.

"Crazy night, huh?"

"Mmm." Piggy agreed. He spotted his shorts and reached out for them. He slipped them on, then got out of bed and got ready. Ralph also got some clothes on.

"Well I guess I'd better be off then…" Piggy stood at the door.

"Yup. Well I'll see you."

Piggy was about to turn around and go when he saw Ralph had his arms outstretched. They hugged, then while in each others arms still, their lips met. They kissed tenderly, then pulled apart.

"Well I'll see you later, Ralph." Piggy walked out of the room smiling.

"Bye, Piggy." Ralph smiled after him.

Maybe not just a drunken mistake then, after all.


End file.
